It's You
by kaihunssi
Summary: Karena itu kau. Dan hanya kau yang mampu membuatku melupakannya. It's you baby. And nothing can be better than you. / KaiHun- Family!TaoHun-Slight!KrAy /Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_Kaihunssi Present_

**_It's You  
_**

* * *

"Astaga Tao, ini sudah siang! Bangun sekarang, anak malas!" Bentak seorang wanita sambil memukul bokong anak lelaki-nya yang masih bertelungkup selimut tebal. Wanita itu membetulkan celemek yang dipakai-nya sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh pada anak lelaki-nya yang belum bergerak sedikitpun. "Demi gigi _baba-_mu yang semakin maju. Wu Zitao! Bangun!"

BUGH.

Setelah elusan kasih sayang di kepala sang anak ia keluarkan, anak itu tetap tidak bangun. Dengan lelah wanita itu menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Anak dan ayah tak ada beda-nya," Ia menghela nafas. Diteriakkannya nama sang anak perempuan, "Wu Sehun! Bangunkan kakakmu ini!"

Yang dipanggil-Sehun, hanya memutar bola mata-nya malas. Ia merapikan dasi kupu – kupu miliknya lalu membetulkan ikat rambut yang di pakainya. "Aku datang, _Mama_!" Ia berlari kecil ke kamar sebelah, "Ada apa?" diliriknya kakak kembarnya yang masih tertidur pulsa. _Dia belum bangun?_ Pikirnya. Dengan malas ia mendekat kea rah Tao kemudian berkata dengan pelan, "Tao, cepat bangun.. Kita berangkat bersama, 'kan?"

Ajaib.

Tao membuka matanya. "Hm…. Tunggu 15 menit lagi, aku akan siap.." Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, tersenyum pada saudari-nya yang kini berjalan keluar kamar. "Dan, Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh, "Jangan terlalu tinggi memakai rok-nya. Celana dalam-mu kelihatan."

"Kita tidak sekelas…," gumam Tao ketika melihat daftar nama kelas X. "Aku D, kau A."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku takut kejadian saat SMP—."

"Tao," panggil Sehun. "Aku bukan lagi seorang putrid cengeng yang harus kau jaga setiap waktu," Tao tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut adik perempuannya.

"Aku duluan," ujar Tao. "Istirahat aku ke kelasmu."

Sehun mengangguk. Jujur saja, ia gugup. Dari SD sampai SMP, baru kali ini ia tak sekelas dengan kakak lelakinya. Ia di bully saat SMP. Alasannya sederhana. Ia terlalu dekat dengan Tao yang notabene anak popular. Tidak ada yang percaya kalau ia dan Tao anak kembar. Jelas, secara fisik, mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Kulit Tao agak gelap, turunan sang ayah. Sedangkan Sehun putih pucat, persis ibunya. Pahatan rahang Tao tegas, sedangkan Sehun runcing.

Mereka berdua sama – sama tampan dan cantik. Jika mereka berjalan bersampingan, dijamin semua mata akan mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka. Sayang, wajah indah Sehun tertutup kacamata tebal yang dipakainya.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Lumayan ramai. Ia menatap sekeliling. Bangku di pojok kelas, dekat jendela, namun tidak di barisan paling belakang. Sempurna. Ia segera duduk di situ. Ia menoleh ke Jendela, melihat sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain basket. Ada Tao diantara mereka. Rambut _dirty-blonde_—Yang ia cat saat liburan musim dingin—terlihat mencolok. Bibir tipis Sehun mengulas senyum. Tim Tao menang. Tao langsung berpelukan dengan tim-nya.

Kadang Sehun iri dengan bagaimana hebatnya Tao bersosialisasi. Ia sudah mendapat teman di sekolah baru ini, sedangkan Sehun? Boro – boro. Tidak, bukannya Sehun antisosial. Ia hanya pemalu.

Alis mata gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Seorang lelaki yang tak kalah tinggi—dan tak kalah hitam—dari Tao mendorong tubuh kakaknya itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu berkata, tim Tao curang dan tak sepantasnya menang. Jantung Sehu berdebar kencang. Ia tahu, Tao marah. Dan benar saja, ketika lelaki itu mendorong bahu Tao dengan kencang, Tao membalas. Meninju rahang lelaki itu.

Sehun langsng berlari ke tempat Tao berkelahi. Perlu diketahui, Tao sangat mudah marah—persis ayahnya—dan yang bisa meredakan amarah Tao hanya ibunya. Atau mungkin Sehun. Mungkin.

Tak peduli dengan orang – orang yang memperhatikannya, ia masuk ke perkelahian dua lelaki itu. "Berhenti!" Jeritnya, mencoba menahan Tao yang masih baku hantam dengan lelaki itu. "Tao! Berhenti!" Kacamata Sehun yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya terlepas karena terdorong bahu Tao.

_Tak ada cara lain_, batin Sehun lelah. Ia menendang tulang kering Tao kemudian memeluknya. "Berhenti, Wu Zitao.."

Napas lelaki dengan mata panda itu terengah. Sudut bibirnya sobek, mengeluarkan darah dan wajahnya memar.

Sehun berusaha melihat wajah Tao. _Buram…_, dahinya mengkerut. Ia menyadari kalau kacamatanya telah lepas. Setelah memastikan Tao tidak akan melayangkan tinju lagi pada lelaki di hadapannya, ia meraba tanah, mencari kacamatanya. Tangannya menyentuh pecahan kaca. Ia menghela nafas. Pecah. Pasti terinjak.

Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha menghapus debu di tubuh Tao. "Hari pertama sekolah, kau sudah membuat masalah."

Tao tidak menanggapinya. "Persetan dengan itu," gumamnya. Masih menatap marah pada lelaki di depannya.

Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan lelaki di depan mereka. Ia menarik Tao sambil sesekali bertanya di mana UKS berada. Setelah sampai, ia membalut luka dan memar Tao. "_Baba_ akan membunuhmu."

Tao tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hunnie," ia mengacak – acak rambut Sehun.

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Terlihat lelaki yang berkelahi dengan Tao tadi.

Aneh.

Sehun dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas tanpa kacamata-nya. Mata-nya tajam, rahangnya tegas, dan bibirnya…._ He looks like a good kisser_. Pipi Sehun merona ketika lelaki itu balas menatapnya. Bibir lelaki itu membentuk seringai. Ia mendekat ke Sehun. "Hei cantik. Siapa namamu?"

Sehun terdiam. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Tao sudah menarik tubuhnya mendekat. "Jangan cari masalah dengan gadis ini, brengsek."

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Memang dia siapa?"

"Kekasihku," Tao menaruh dagunya di bahu Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping gadis yang sebenarnya adalah saudara kandungnya itu.

Baru saja Sehun akan mengelak, Tao sudah mencubit perutnya. _"Dia brengsek, Shixun. Jangan dekati dia,"_ ucapnya dalam bahasa Mandarin.

_"Kau baru mengenalnya hari ini," _Sehun menjawab masih dalam bahasa Mandarin.

_"Masa bodo,"_ gumam Tao lagi. _"Dia berbahaya_."

Si lelaki berkulit Tan hanya mengernyit bingung. _Bahasa alien… mereka alien.._ pikirnya absurd. Lelaki Tan itu masih termenung ketika tangan lembut mengusap luka di wajahnya. Ia meringis merasakan perih. "A-aduh.."

"Tahan sedikit… Akan kubalut dengan plester…," gumam pemilik tangan lembut itu, Sehun. "Luka mu lebih parah dari Tao," ucap Sehun dengan nada khawatir. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, ya," tambahnya.

Si Tan langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Kau benar kekasihnya anak panda ini?"

"Eh? Tidak, dia kakakku…"

Tao mendengus kesal. _"Shixun jangan dekati dia,"_ masih dalam bahasa Mandarin tapi diabaikan oleh Sehun. Si gadis terlalu sibuk menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin," ujar si Tan. "Aku kelas X-D. Kau?" Ia tersenyum, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ah.. Aku Sehun. Wu Sehun," jawab Sehun, kembali merona ketika melihat senyum yang merekah di bibir tebal Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai, "Cantik," ujarnya secara absurd. Entah mengarah ke nama atau wajah milik Sehun. Tangan kurang ajar Jongin mengelus pipi putih Sehun, membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya. "Apa yang kau—."

Jongin berbisik, "Sampai bertemu lagi, _princess_.." ujarnya sebelum melesat keluar, menghindari amukan Panda di belakang Sehun.

"Laki – laki kurang ajar," Tao berjalan ke arah Sehun. "Aku harap aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi…"

Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu melirik Tao. "Dia kelas X-D."

"Oh," Tao mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan santai keluar dari UKS. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah, "APA? X-D?!" dan lagi – lagi, lelaki bermata panda itu menjerit sedih. "Aku—aku—AARGGHH!"

Sehun bergelayut manja di lengann kakak-nya. "Selamat menjalani setahun penuh dengannya, _Gege_-ku sayang~ Shixun mencintaimu~~," tawanya keras.

Jogin mendecih. Dosa apa yang dilakukannya di masa lampau hingga di masa kini ia harus bertemu Tao lagi. Oh tidak, dosamu memang banyak, Jongin. Dan sialnya, ia duduk sebangku dengan iblis ini.

"Jangan dekati Sehun," ujar lelaki bermata panda di sebelahnya. "Cukup Sohee. Jangan yang lain."

Rahang Jongin mengeras. Telinga-nya memanas mendengar nama yang diucapkan Tao tadi. "Jangan bicara sembarangan soal Sohee, bajingan." Umpatnya. Perkataan gurunya soal kelas baru mereka ini tak masuk ke telinganya.

"Cih," Tao tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau tidak macam – macam dulu , Sohee masih bersama kita disini. Dasar bodoh."

Jongin menahan amarahnya. Guru masih ada disini, menhelaskan dimana arah toilet dan Jongin tidak mau ribut dengan Tao lagi. "Brengsek."

_**tbc**_

* * *

**_Hai! Kembali lagi sama saya Kaihunssii. Saya lagi suka sama Taohun tapi gak sampai hati buat Taohun karena masih sayang Kaihun huhuhuhu.  
Saya akan buat lanjutannya kalau review-nya banyak~! Terimakasih!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Astaga Tao! Apa yang terjadi? Ya Tuhan…," Yixing histeris melihat keadaan anaknya. "_Mama _menyuruhmu ikut _Wushu_ bukan untuk berkelahi, tapi untuk menjaga dirimu dan Sehun.. Astaga.."

Tao hanya mengedikkan bahunya malas. "_Mama_. Ini hanya luka-."

"Sudah, biar _Mama_ mengobatimu." Yixing berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil kotak PK3 yang selalu ia simpan di lemari. Ia tersenyum sekilas, mengingat dulu, Tao bahkan menangis – nangis ketika jatuh dari sepeda. Sekarang ia sudah berkelahi dengan anak lain. Anak – anaknya memang sudah besar. Ia kembali sambil membawa kotak obat kemudian memberi salep ke luka lebam Tao. "Untung sudah sedikit membaik.."

Tao sesekali meringis merasakan perihnya obat merah di pipi kanannya. Ia melirik Sehun yang sudah memakai baju santai dan mengenakan celemek, siap membantu sang _Mama_ menyiapkan makan siang. Dahi Tao mengerut melihat baju yang dipakai adiknya. Celana terlalu pendek—menurut Tao dan kaus panjang yang hampir menutupi celana yang dipakainya. "Sehun," panggil sang kakak..

Sehun menoleh. "Apa?"

"Jangan pakai baju begitu kalau kau keluar rumah," Tao menepuk – nepuk pipinya. "Nanti diperkosa om – om mesum."

Yixing tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah. Ia mencubit pinggang anak sulungnya, "Jaga bicaramu, Zitao~."

"_Mama_ aku hanya menasehati dia!" Tao menggembungkan pipi-nya tak terima. "Kalau benar bagaimana? Aku gak mau tangung, sih."

"Ya tetap saja, sebagai kakak yang baik, kamu harus tetap menolong adikmu," Yixing mendekati Sehun lalu mulai mencuci sayuran yang sudah di potong oleh Sehun. "Walaupun kalian hanya berbeda 5 menit, tetap saja, Zitao lebih tua. Ya, kan, Sehunnie~?"

Si bungsu langsung menoleh ke kakaknya sambil tersenyum manis. "Betul~ Iya kan _gege~?_"

_Skak mat._

_Bbuing bbuing sialan itu._

_Kurang ajar_.

Wajah Tao memerah karenawajah Sehun yang kelewat imut. "Ya, ya kau menang Sehun," Tao mendekati Sehun dan mencubit pipi tembam Sehun dengan keras. Yang dicubit hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya lucu yang kemudian dihadiahi oleh kecupan di pipi oleh sang kakak.

"Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong, saat istirahat tadi, si Jongin tidak bertemu denganmu kan?" ujar Tao sambil mengambil nasi untuk makan siangnya ketika sang _Mama_ telah selesai menyiapkan makanan. "Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Sehun, jangan dekati dia."

Sehun meraih sumpitnya dan menyendokkan sepotong _nugget_ ke mulut kecilnya. "Iya dia ke kelasku," ia mengunyah makanannya sebentar. "Dan aku tidak melihat suatu hal yang berbahaya dari si Jongin itu?"

"Dia berbaaya Sehun," Tao meremas serbet yang ada di sebelah kirinya. "Kumohon, jauhi dia."

..

_Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah stasiun. "Kumohon., kumohon… kereta ke Chungju cepatlah datang…," bisiknya tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun. _

_Kaki panjangnya berlari masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta kemudian duduk dengan gelisah. Chungju masih jauh. Jauh dari Seoul. Dan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini ia hanya bisa berharap perempuan itu masih akan tetap menjawab panggilan telfon yang ia tujukan padanya._

_"Sial!" Umpat lelaki itu. "Kumohon, jawab telfonku…."_

_Tiba – tiba koneksi di sebrang sana terhubung._

"Ya Oppa?"

_Lelaki itu membelalakan matanya. "Hey, sayang. Kau dimana?"_

"A-aku? Aku sedang… err… di rumah nenekku!"

_Lelaki itu tertawa miris. Nampak seperti orang gila. "Benarkah? Rumah nenekmu yang mana? Setahuku rumah nenekmu ada di Incheon, bukan di Chungju."_

_Suara wanita di sebrang sana terdengar gugp. _"Emm.. aku dirumah ibunya ayahku, yang berada di Chungju…"

_"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong, sayang?"_

"Tentu tidak-H-hey! Hati – hati! AAAARGH!"

_BRUMMMM_

_CKIIIT_

_BRAK!_

_Dan suara dentuman keras itu mengakhiri percakapan singkat dua kekasih di telfon itu. Sang lelaki kembali membelalakkan matanya. "H-hey? Sayang? Sayang? Apa yang terjadi?"_

_Koneksinya terputus. _

_"PEMBERHENTIAN BERIKUTNYA. CHUNGJU. PEMBERHENTIAN BERIKUTNYA. CHUNGJU."_

..

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka, menampakkan adiknya yang memeluk sebuah _rillakkumma_ berwarna pink. "Ta-Tao?" gumamnya pelan.

Sang kakak yang tengah tertidur itu pun membuka matanya. "Hm? Ada apa, Sehun? Ini sudah malam….," ujarnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia kembali menutup matanya ketika merasakan seseorang duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Aku tidur disini ya, malam ini?" kata Sehun pelan. "H-hujannya deras.. a-aku takut sekali..," ia memainkan ujung kaus Tao.

"Dan banyak petir?" Tanya Tao sambil terkekeh pelan. Tao menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan tempat untuk tubuh ramping Sehun kemudian membuka lengannya, membiarkan Sehun menjadikan lengan atasnya bantal untuk malam ini.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di lengan kuat sang kakak, memeluk boneka lucunya, kemudian tidur dengan nyaman.

Si bungsu Sehun memang takut pada petir, kilat, badai dan sebangsanya. Dari kecil, Tao terbiasa memeluk Sehun ketika hujan deras dan banyak petir. Seperti sekarang. Hey, walaupun mereka sudah berumur 15 tahun, kebiasaan itu belum hilang. Tao masih akan tetap memeluk adik manisnya ketika hujan deras. Seperti sekarang ini.

Tao mengecup sekilas pelipis Sehun. "Selamat tidur penakut."

"Selamat tidur yang lebih penakut," balas Sehun.

..

Jongin mengelus sebuah foto yang selalu ia simpan di bawah bantalnya. Foto wanita manis dengan mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Suara hujan deras di luar menjadi latar belakang malam sunyi Jongin seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang," ia berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik, "ia mirip sekali denganmu, sayang." Ia tertawa pelan. "Matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, bahkan matanya ketika tersenyum."

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya, memeluk bingkai foto itu. "Dan wajahnya mengingatkanku padamu. Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu…," ujarnya. "Tapi bolehkan aku….. jatuh cinta sekali lagi?"

* * *

**_Hai! kurang ajar banget ya gue udah apdetnya lama, pendek lagi.  
MAAF BANGET YA CHINGU CHINGU YOROBUN.  
Gue sibuk ngets sumpah deh  
Jadi, tolong reviewnya untung membangkitkan semngat menulis gue.  
Tolong.  
Sangat.  
_**

**_anyways, yang mau kontak gue bisa di_**

**_twitter : oseeyhun  
_**

**_kalau mau id line or maybe bbm? pm gue aja ya guys. ayo ayo review  
_**

**_love yah!_**


End file.
